Battle of the dance
by RauraR5lover152
Summary: Laura and her group are dancers that dream of big things. What happens when they meet another band that takes the spotlight away from them? Will there actually be a battle between them? Will there be love or something more? Find out on battle of the dance. It sounds bad but it's better I promise!


Laura's POV

"Ok guys so today we have the studio to practice with for battle of the dance right?" I asked while putting a water bottle in my bag. My brother zack shook his head. I put my bag down.

"What? Are you kidding? I asked the man who owns the studio to let us use it what the hell? I specifically asked-"

"Laura chill!" My best friend Anna said.

"Yea. Were gonna have to share with some other group."

"What kind?" I asked.

"A band." He said. I nodded.

"Fine but as long as we can practice that's all that maters." I said and put my bag down.

"So where's the rest." Zack asked putting his bag on.

"Mya is downstairs with Alex." I said and he nodded.

(Alex is a boy)

"Ok so let's go." Anna said and we nodded and all left and met with the rest and drove to the studio. So I'm guessing your confused on what's going on. Well it's a lot to explain. Sorta.

Alex, Anna, zack, May, and me are a group. 5 in total. Were a group and we dance. Were dancers. Were gonna go against other teams on battle of the dance. I know were gonna win. We wanted 6 members but I guess we couldn't get another. Doesn't mater. We finally got here.

We entered the studio and signed in and went inside. I was about to open the door when Anna screamed.

"OMG! It's R5!" She said. We all looked confused and looked at the window. All I saw was some blondes and brown haired. I'm guessing 4 boys and one girl. Amazing. Notice the sarcasm?

"How are we gonna practice with them singing?" I asked and turned around to look at them.

"Laura. Just because there here doesn't mean we have to give up." I nodded.

"I'm not." I said and nodded and opened the door but Anna pulled me back.

"Shh! Let me hear this song please!" She begged. She have me those big baby eyes and I couldn't help say no. She's such a silly friend but he we gotta love her.

"Fine." I said. She jumped up and down and looked at the window and we all laughed. The song they were singing was pretty good but I don't listen to that kind of music. But they're fine.

There song went like this.

Song: /zhPzh-Jlu9A

They're pretty good. Anna was almost tearing and I rolled my eyes and burst in. The rest walked in with me and we walked up to them but on the other side in front of them.

"Um." One of the blondes said.

"Can we help you?" Another blonde with big brown eyes asked.

"Nope." I said and threw my bag on the floor.

"The why are you here?" He asked again.

"Your not the only ones using this studio, we need it to."

"Oh."

I nodded and grabbed my phone and played a song we were gonna dance. My friends nodded and got into there places. We needed our outfits but that's till later. I got in my place and we started dancing. The song was one of dubstep. That music is amazing! We were doing our own moves doe.

"What kind of dancing is that?" The same boy asked.

"Well Ross-" Anna started bit I cut him off.

"What do you think it is?" I asked.

"The robot." He said and laughed. I think he was being nice but I took it offensive.

"Well no it's not." I said.

"Oh sorry."

"It's all good." I said.

"So you guys only sing?" Zack asked and stood next me.

"We dance to." The girl from the other group said. "Oh I'm rydel by the way."

"I'm Ross."

"I'm rocky."

"I'm riker."

"And I'm Ratliff."

We nodded.

"I'm zack."

"Mya."

"Alex."

"Anna." She said that while blushing. This girl is crazy. But I love her like a sister.

"And I'm laura." I said. "So show us what dancing to you guys is." I said.

The boy seemed to change mood. He went from nice to serious.

"Alright." He said. He got into positions with his group and put on a song.

They danced like this: /hVoNwiFIPRU

Wow they're good. Ok I admit it.

"Wow." They all said but me.

"You guys were amazing!" Anna said and everyone nodded and said the same thing.

"Thanks!" Ross said and then walked up to me and looked up at me.

"Your turn." He said and walked back.

I turned around and put another song were gonna danced and we got into positions. It was dubstep song.

We were dancing like this: /eG-VHe0Q4D8

Then finally we finished. I looked at them and they were all shocked.

"So?" I said and smiled.

They all said we were great back.

"What else you got?" Ross asked and went in front of them. I raised my eyes brows.

"Alright pretty boy. Dance this song." I said and stood away from my group and was gonna dance alone.

"Laura what are you doing?" Zack asked.

"I'm gonna dance" I said and put on the song I loved and always danced since I was younger. Everyone went back and stood together. I got in my position and started. This song is a bunch of remixes and change.

This is how I danced: /6OwZEWua6-4

After that my song changed and this was a dubstep song.

I danced like this: /7u0tQTcKvLU

When I finished everyone was shocked. Even my group. I guess they've never seen me dance like that before. Oops!

"So what do you think?" I asked and drinked some water.

"I think." Ross stopped and looked at me.

"You can do better." He said. I looked up from my water and looked at him.

Did he just say that?

**_Hey guys! New story! Hope you liked it! I will continue my story between austin and ally don't worry it's just that I've been really busy but i just wanted to right this! Anyway review if I should continue! _**

**_Love you guys! _**

**_Bye!_**✌️


End file.
